


Rock Bottom

by GreenDevilSam



Series: Heist!AU [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Possessive Behavior, heist!au, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenDevilSam/pseuds/GreenDevilSam
Summary: Sometimes things just don't go as planned, no matter how much you try to put yourself back on the right path. Connor and Nines know this, but they will accomplish their mission, somehow.





	Rock Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [moodboard](http://eeirien.tumblr.com/post/178438277701/i-do-what-i-want-everything-that-i-touch-i-make-it). I saw it and just felt like continuing to write for this universe. Enjoy!

Everything seemed to go wrong for them that day. From the moment they left the safe house, it was like some higher power decided they didn’t want Connor and Nines to complete their mission and did everything they could to fuck it all up, and dammit it was working. It started with Nines not being able to find his keys, so they turned the house upside down in their search before Connor finally spotted them tucked into Sumo’s dog bed when the giant Saint Bernard awoke from his nap for some food. Things just kept going downhill from there.

_Nines’ motorcycle wouldn’t start._

“The battery is dead,” Nines stated.

Connor snatched the helmet off his head, his face twisted in confusion. “You’re joking, right?” he asked. Nines just shook his head and smoothed a gloved hand over the black and white bike in a caress. Connor let out an aggravated huff and got off. “We’ll just have to take Hank’s car then and park further away. And after we lost so much time looking for the keys… We might miss our window.” He placed the helmet on the back of the motorcycle before jogging back inside the house to retrieve his father’s keys to the beat-up Oldsmobile in the driveway.

_The car was low on gas. It gave out right before the station._

Nines grunted, arms strained, and black turtleneck pulled tight across his back as he pushed the car to the gas pumps through the slush on the street. “It doesn’t feel like you’re helping,” he called through gritted teeth.

“I’m steering!” Connor yelled back from the driver’s side. He was walking beside the car with a hand on the wheel and the other on the open door, which gave the illusion of him helping to push.

Nines furrowed his brow but said no more. It wasn’t like he couldn’t do it on his own anyway. As they finally got the car in place and started the pump, Nines let out a long sigh and leaned against the trunk to catch his breath. Connor appeared beside him and tentatively reached out a hand to grab the fabric that covered Nines’ bicep.

Brown eyes looked up, filled with worry. “I’m getting a bad feeling about this. If we miss our opening, everything will be out of sync and we’ll end up flying blind,” Connor whispered, not wanting anyone to overhear their conversation.

Nines curled his arm around Connor’s slim waist and pressed a kiss to the side of his forehead. “Don’t worry. We can find a way to make up lost time if that happens to get back on track. It’ll be fine.”

_It wasn’t fine._

Connor blinked at the red-tinted display before him that read ‘Access Denied’ in all caps. His hand shook with the slightest tremor as he once again tried the security badge he’d previously confiscated. Another low beep sounded instead of the high chime he should’ve heard. “Shit. They turned off the badge.”

“We’ll have to hack it then, which we don’t have time for,” Nines replied, already removing his portable device. He pulled a cord from the palm sized computer and connected it to the security panel on the wall.

Connor looked on with a frown. Finding a way through the doors was supposed to be his job and he failed. Now Nines would have to alter security logs for the doors as well as get them access, an extra and more difficult step that they usually bypassed. Connor couldn’t help but feel useless in the situation. “I’m sorry,” he murmured, voice thick with sorrow.

Nines glanced at his partner and felt like he was looking at a kicked puppy with the way the light reflected off his big brown eyes. He let out a soft breath and dropped a hand atop Connor’s beanie-covered head. “It’s ok, it’s not your fault. We just have to make sure we get to the lab as quick as we can,” he said as he gave a few reassuring pats. Connor just nodded while the door beeped to allow them entrance.

_They had to deviate from their plan._

“I’m going to have to go to the security room. I can’t access the logs for this door through this console,” Nines said, the sides of his lips wanted to twitch into a frown, but he kept his face placid so as not to worry Connor further. Splitting up was never something they liked doing because of the risk it posed to not have someone watching their back. Nines wasn’t happy about it, but one of them had to continue with the plan and follow the path they carved out through the guard rotations. The security room wouldn’t be too hard to get to in the meantime, Nines had the location and different routes memorized in case something like this happened.

Connor opened his mouth, an argument on his tongue, but quickly shut it with a jerky nod. He knew Nines was right, he just really didn’t like this. Hiccups like this meant nothing but trouble. They should just get out while they could and try again another day. The door beeped and slid open. Connor stepped through while whispering, “Just be careful.”

Nines’ smile was faint, but there as they locked eyes. “I always am. Just put on your ear piece,” he replied, and the door slipped shut.

_And then everything went to shit._

Breaking into CyberLife—well, a subsidiary of it anyway—wasn’t the greatest idea in the world, but when you had an organization like Jericho asking you to do it, you did it. CyberLife was building something, something they could use to change the world, but if their data was correct, it wouldn’t be for the better. So, Jericho was stealing it piece by piece, and this was the last part they needed. Connor didn’t pretend to know what it all was. He just grabbed whatever Nines told him to grab.

The lab he was looking for was just a little further down the hall now, just past the two security guards walking by. Connor quickly backpedaled and pressed his back against the wall around the corner. His progress was a little out of sync, he guessed—too many setbacks and trying to play catch up. He closed his eyes to listen to the footsteps as they walked away and timed them with a countdown in his head. He finally let out a breath when the guards were where they were supposed to be, far enough away on their circuit that they wouldn’t be a bother.

Connor quietly made his way down the dimly lit hallway, sterile white walls and various doorways on either side, but the only entrance he was looking for was the one labeled Lab-49. The door opened as he approached. He threw a quick smirk to the left where he knew a security camera was watching as he entered then scanned the room. It was large with desks neatly lining the sides, each with a computer terminal on top, and in the center of the room, various electronic parts and tools were scattered atop metal tables. Connor eyed it all curiously.

“It’s to your right, within the skull,” Nines’ voice whispered in his ear. Connor located the plastic head among the machinery, the top of the skull opened up to reveal a cavity filled with blinking blue lights. Without hesitation, he reached in and carefully scooped up what looked like a net of wires and connectors. A slight buzz could be felt through his dark leather gloves and he shivered at the sensation. He quickly disconnected the cords leading to the surrounding terminals and stuffed the bundle in his jacket.

“Ok, I’m headin—” Connor stopped mid-sentence as a high-pitched screech followed by a pop sounded in his ear. He yelped and pulled his ear piece out, cringing. “What the…” That was new. Some kind of EMP was released, maybe? He probably should’ve asked before disconnecting random wires.

Then the door suddenly swished open and he froze.

 

 

“No, Connor!” Nines was frantic. He had lost communication and the cameras showed guards converging on the lab. Something must have happened when Connor took the cerebral biocomponent. Nines hadn’t considered a thing like that. His hands clenched into fists. That was it, they were compromised beyond redemption now and Connor needed help.

Grey eyes watched anxiously as the guards swept into the room, his hands typing frantically at the computer. The second the cameras went dark, he was out of his seat and sprinting to Lab-49, pistol in hand. They weren’t getting out clean this time. It only took a minute or two to reach his destination, but that was all the time the guards needed. Shots rang out through the hallways.

As soon as the first guard came into view, Nines felled him with a swift shot to the back of the head. Crimson sprayed from the bullet wound and the body collapsed on the floor, alerting the other men to the threat from behind. One began to turn, but caught a bullet through the ear, and another was only able to pull the trigger once before blood blossomed from the center of his forehead. Nines jumped the bodies now crowding the hallway without a care then slammed his back beside the open doorway to the lab as bullets flew out of it, the gunshots loud in the sudden silence he’d created.

“Connor! It’s me, are you ok?” Nines called, hoping against hope that the security team hadn’t caught his partner unaware.

“Nines?” That voice was music to his ears, but he could tell it was somewhat breathless, which worried him. “It’s clear in here. Are you good out there?” Connor asked.

“Yes,” Nines breathed a sigh of relief. After a quick glance into the room to make sure he wasn’t being lied to, he slipped in. More bodies were strewn across the floor of the lab along with electronic pieces and tipped over chairs, blood pooled on the tiled floor. In the center of it all stood Connor, sweet, beautiful Connor, hair just the slightest bit mussed from its usual slicked style. They both placed their weapons back in their holsters, Nines’ hanging off his shoulder and Connor’s on his thigh.

Connor stepped forward with a smile that twitched at the corners. “You came. I didn’t think you’d make it.”

Nines narrowed his eyes, not appreciating the jab at his capabilities, but still swept Connor into his arms after closing the distance. “Of course. Why would you ever think that?” Connor let his head fall forward to nuzzle into the taller man’s neck. Nines could feel his breath coming quick against the high collar of his shirt and as he pulled Connor closer, the sensation of warmth bloomed along his sternum. His brow furrowed when he didn’t immediately receive an answer. He pulled Connor away and found his brown eyes glazed and half lidded. “Connor?”

“I… I love…” Connor grimaced.

Nines suddenly realized why his chest was warm. Connor’s body shuddered then his legs collapsed. Nines tightened his hold to keep him from hitting the floor and to put some pressure on the wound he now knew was there. “No, no, nononono, Connor. Connor!”

“I—I guess I wasn’t… fast enough,” Connor croaked, his breath slow and staggered now. His face scrunched up in pain as he looked up into grey eyes wide with fear. “The… thing is in m-my jacket. Take it.” Connor reached up a shaky hand, but the tips of his fingers barely reached the side of Nine’s chin and left bloody fingerprints, “L—love you… Richard,” before it slipped back down to his side.

Nines’ eyes widened at the use of his real name. Connor only called him that when it really mattered. No, he wouldn’t let this happen. He couldn’t. Connor was… _everything_. Nines felt something wet slide down his cheek, but his face changed to one of determination. “Don’t worry, I’ll make it better. I promise,” he murmured as he turned Connor’s body to cradle it with one arm, head leaned against his shoulder, brown eyes closed. A dark stain marred the black material of Connor’s shirt, too close to his heart. Even if he tried, Connor would… Nines shook his head. He would fix this.

The nest of wires that was CyberLife’s cerebral biocomponent blinked blue at him as he pulled it from Connor’s jacket, unharmed. Nines followed the line of cables with fascination in his gaze as he muttered, “I won’t let you die.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this if the mood strikes or people want me to, but idk. I gotta get stuff done for [RK1700 week](https://rk1700week.tumblr.com/) though. Woot woot!


End file.
